


Commander in Heat

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Alpha Vladimir Putin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Marking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, omega donald trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After years of denying themselves, American President Donald Trump and Russian President Vladimir Putin return to rekindle their love after a crushing defeat. A Cold War apart, the absence has only made their hearts grow fonder - and now something else begins to grow within them.
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Commander in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over the Russian text with your mouse (or click on mobile) to see hot, sexy, single Russian alphas in your area!

Donald stares out the window of the Oval Office at the Democrats gathering, conspiring to evict him from his own nest. His campaign is in shambles, the recent loss of the election looming heavy in his heart. And now, on the eve of being deposed, the worst possible timing. 

His heat has arrived. 

Even now, Donald can feel the heat crawling beneath his skin, the flush rising to his face, the slick gathering between his legs. So long he’s been without his heat, he’d almost forgotten the most natural of his urges. 

All too soon, the urge becomes too much to bear. 

Withdrawing from the window, Donald crosses to his desk. The slick blossoming between his thighs is steady now, the need to bend over his desk and plea for someone to take him immense. But he knows, if he starts, he won’t get what he needs, the one he desires. 

It twists his gut, the reminder of how bereft he is. Makes him yearn for the one man who he knows can fill this gaping chasm inside him. 

But the alpha is an ocean away, probably without even a thought to Donald’s plight. He wonders if he’s seen the election results, if he knows of Donald’s loss? He wonders what the man feels for his failure; if he’s disappointed in the omega. 

Overhot, Donald hastily strips himself of his shirt and tie, throwing them carelessly to the carpet. He feels overdressed, smothered beneath these layers. The ache between his legs grows with every passing minute, until Donald feels like he’ll combust if he doesn’t get some sort of relief. 

Tentatively, a blush rising at the thought of someone finding him like this, half-bent over the presidential desk, Donald eases his pants down to his thighs. Seeks out the heat pulsing from his sex. 

The first touch brings a whimper to his lips, the sound graduating to a cry the further in he presses. Unsure exactly what - or who - he’s crying out for as he runs his fingers over the rivers of slick staining his thighs. 

All too soon, he becomes aware that it’s not enough, and Donald finds him aching for the fullness of an alpha’s cock. A specific alpha. 

He cries out again, a sob buckling in his chest with the loneliness of being alone during his heat. 

And then, across the room, the doors slam open forcefully, drawing his ministrations to a startled halt. Donald spins to address the intruder, and his breath stops. 

Framed by the double doors, expression handsomely severe as always, is Vladimir Putin. 

Shock races through Donald’s veins, speechless in the presence of his alpha. He feels himself straighten, feels himself drawn towards the man. He doesn’t get further than a few steps across the Oval Office before Vladimir is racing to him, steadying him when Donald sways. 

This close, he can smell the man’s scent, knows that he’s really here. 

“Vladdy,” Donald breathes as the alpha caresses his cheek. 

“,” Vladimir answers, his normally piercing blue eyes uncharacteristically tender as they take in his omega. Donald’s heart skips at the old nickname, warmth blooming in his chest. 

“How,” Donald whispers, voice strained with something hopeful, “did you get past the Secret Service?” 

Vladimir heaves a deep breath, his eyes softening at the sight of his soon-to-be mate. “.”

Donald groans at the words, hand trailing between his legs to dip into the wet heat of his vaChina. Vladimir’s hand snaps down to circle his wrist, possessive and restraining as Donald gives a questioning noise of need. 

“Vladdy?” he prompts, breath hot on the alpha’s neck. “What’s wrong?” 

Vladimir growls low and deep, in a way that makes Donald’s knees weak. “,” he murmurs, “.”

A thrill rushes up through Donald, darkening his cheeks as he squirms. But obediently, he withdraws his hand, giving Vladimir full access to trail his fingers down to his throbbing warmth. When those fingers tease at his folds, Donald grabs at the alpha’s shirt with a weak cry. 

“,” Vladimir croons, teeth closing on Donald’s earlobe as he trembles. He cups his omega’s sex, squeezing possessively. “.”

“All yours,” Donald whispers. Those long thin fingers, so much more dexterous than his own short stubs, massage into that most sensitive area, coaxing a groan from Donald’s plush lips. 

He clings to the man, the urge almost blinding. He wants- he  _ needs _ the alpha’s knot, the reminder of what this man is to him, of how much he means to Donald. 

All at once, the crushing pain of his election loss washes over Donald, drawing tears to his eyes as Vladimir’s fingers continue to tease him. 

“Vladdy, please.” 

“,” Vladimir says, cupping his omega’s thin locks and pushing to his toes to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “.”

“I’m sorry that I lost,” Donald whimpers, burying his tear-filled eyes in Vladimir’s shoulder as he grinds against him. “I tried, but I-” 

The alpha soothes him with a deep, chest-filled rumble. “,” Vladimir adds, withdrawing his hands as he leads his omega towards the desk. “.”

Every nerve sings in the presence of his alpha, and Donald lets the man bend him over the wood, tugging his pants down the rest of the way until they gather at his ankles. He can feel Vladimir’s hardness when it presses against his ass, grinding his length against Donald’s heat. It’s smaller than the average alpha’s, but it’s more than Donald needs; the perfect size. 

When Vladimir’s fingers wrap over his hip, Donald reaches back to stop him, looking over his shoulder to meet the alpha’s inquisitive gaze. 

“What about Melania?” he asks regretfully. 

That grip turns bruising against Donald’s skin, making him wither into the desk with the possessiveness. 

“,” Vladimir growls. “.”

Donald shudders at the words, his heart singing at the declaration of the man’s love. He parts his legs, beckoning the alpha in as Vladimir draws his length from his slacks. 

“,” Vladimir murmurs, pressing a kiss between the man’s shoulder blades. “.”

With that, Vladimir presses forwards into him in one long, unbroken thrust. Donald groans wantonly at the depth, the feeling so much fuller after all this time apart. Vladimir seems to feel the same way, growling deeply as he bottoms out. 

“Yes,” Donald whispers, grinding back against the alpha’s member. “I need it, Vladdy, please.” 

Vladimir’s restraint snaps, and he roughly grabs Donald’s love handles, yanking him back to meet each gyration. Soon he is pounding into the omega with bruising strength, chasing that slick heat. Before long, after so much time apart, Vladimir feels himself heading for his climax, and knows Donald will be close also. 

He growls, mind heady with the scents of their lovemaking as they rock against the presidential desk. 

“” Vladimir bellows, pistoning powerfully into Donald’s tight heat. He wants to see his omega come apart for him. “!”

“I can’t!” Donald cries. He can feel himself shattering apart around Vladimir’s swelling knot. Tears stream down his cheeks. “I can’t, Vladdy, I’m sorry-” 

Vladimir gathers his omega up in his arms, seating him fully on his meagre girth. Donald groans and slumps against his chest, head lolling back on his shoulder. “.”

“Vladdy,” Donald moans weakly, as Vladimir arranges him carefully. Then he finishes them with a few last directed thrusts. 

“”

A cry is ripped from Donald’s throat as he comes, clenching down around Vladimir’s knot. The alpha grunts, bending forward to bite into his omega’s throat, to mark him as his own as Donald shudders bodily. Vladimir thrusts deeply into him, spurting his virulent seed into the omega’s heat. 

His knot locks between Donald’s legs as they give out, and Vladimir lowers him gently back to the desk, teeth still embedded in the man’s scent glands. He pulls back to lick at the mark, satisfaction rippling through him at the sign of their bond. 

Endorphins flooding both of their systems, Vladimir settles against his omega to wait out his knot, petting down the Donald’s flank as he slumps, boneless. Vladimir winds his fingers between Donald’s, willing them closer together. 

Vladimir kisses his palms and whispers, “.”

Donald whimpers into the wood, clenching around his alpha’s knot. “Vladdy…” 

He strokes over Donald’s stomach, a soft smile twisting his lipless mouth. “.” 

“Yes,” Donald agrees. 

“.”

Donald smiles tiredly. “Yes.” 

Vladimir kisses the mark on the side of Donald’s neck, pleased when the omega shivers. “.”

Donald turns his head to meet Vladimir’s mouth, lashes fluttering as the alpha kisses him forcefully. When they break apart, Donald murmurs, “It was worth losing this election, just to see you again.” 

Vladimir smiles. “.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
